Morir, vivir, nacer
by Flor-LupinSparrow
Summary: No siempre uno nace y luego muere. A veces, puede suceder al revés. Porque en la oscuridad más absoluta siempre hay una luz.


_Morir, vivir, nacer._

_Disclaimer: Nada es mío, ojalá lo fuera Remus, pero no lo es. Todo es propiedad de J.K Rowling._

* * *

><p><strong>MORIR<strong>

* * *

><p>Remus le agradecía a sus amigos todos los días, incluso a Peter. Podía recordar perfectamente sus épocas en Hogwarts, alegres, divertidas y llena de aventuras y Remus lo sabía, todo era gracias a ellos tres. Si por él hubiera sido no hubiese salido de la habitación del colegio más que para concurrir a las clases o a la biblioteca. Pero gracias a ellos pudo ser feliz. Feliz como nunca lo había sido, y nunca lo volvería a ser. Noches y noches recorriendo los pasillos de Hogwarts bajo la capa de invisibilidad de James, y ni hablar cuando la luna llena alumbraba los jardines del castillo y sin que nadie se percatara, un perro, un ciervo, una rata y un hombre-lobo, caminaban, creyéndose los dueños del mundo, indestructibles y con toda la vida por delante.<p>

Abrió los ojos despertando de su letargo. ¡Que diferente era la vida ahora! Oscura, gris y sin ningún futuro prometedor como alguna vez, ingenuamente, según él, creyó. Los Merodeadores habían muerto. Literalmente. James asesinado por Voldemort. Sirius atravesando el velo del Departamento de Misterios por culpa de la desequilibrada de Bellatrix. Peter estaba vivo, pero poco le importaba a Remus la vida de Pettigrew, para él había muerto desde el momento que supo la verdad de su traición. Y en cuanto a él… vivía porque debía. Debía cuidar a Harry y eso haría, pero el hijo de su mejor amigo y nadie más era su única razón de seguir en este mundo sin esperanzas, para él, y … sin amigos. Estimaba a Arthur, a Molly y a Kingsley, pero amigos lo que se dice amigos, no, ya no los tenía.

Una sensación en el pecho lo embargaba cada día. Era apesadumbramiento mezclado con impotencia de no ser tan positivo como Sirius o valiente y tenaz como James. Ellos jamás hubiesen tenido ese sentimiento que ahora, y cada vez más, lo invadía. No era que no tuviese esperanzas, las tenía, como todos, pero su cautela y los innumerables golpes que le dio la vida, lo hacían más reservado a la hora de observar las cosas objetivamente. Y la Guerra que había por delante, no era el pan comido que muchos creían. Voldemort no era un bebé y su ejército de Mortífagos era casi tan poderoso como el propio Lord.

¿Moriría? Si, era una posibilidad más que certera. Pero no le tenía miedo a la muerte, casi que ansiaba llegar a ella. Había pasado recién los treinta años, y la vida era enorme por delante. Pero no para él. La vida a esa edad suele ser llena de vitalidad y en la plenitud del amor. Ese no era su caso, no. No era así para Remus, cuya existencia había sido dura y difícil. Excepto por esos siete años en Hogwarts que él recordaba tan bien.

Aferrado al pasado, así estaba y él era más que conciente de ello. Aferrado a un mísero pasado que no volvería jamás. Porque, aunque todavía era joven, él no se sentía así. Sus ganas de reir, de alegrarse por las pequeñas, cada vez más pequeñas, alegrías diaras habían desaparecido el día que Voldemort asesinó a James y a Lily. Y si algún vestigio de aquel joven Remus había vuelto, este ya había desaparecido de nuevo atravesando el velo junto a su último amigo, aquel horrible día de junio. ¿Valía la pena vivir así? Remus sabía que no. Tal vez, fuera mejor morir, y reunirse con los suyos de una buena vez. Claro que no compartía esos pensamientos con nadie, los reservaba para sí. Ante los demás era el mismo de siempre, amable y predispuesto para todo, tratando de ayudar en lo que pudiera con la Orden. Pero por dentro moría, día a día.

Sin embargo, su malherido lado Gryffindor aún perduraba, y cuando la oscuridad lo cernía como un manto invisible pero poderoso, era a ese lado al cual él se aferraba para dar batalla. Estaba dispuesto a morir para dar pelea, a morir para dejarle a las futuras generaciones un mundo mejor y a morir por Harry, que como bien Dumbledore le había dicho, era su única esperanza. Y él confiaba en Harry, más que en nadie y como nadie.

Nadie sabía que le había pedido Dumbledore a Harry, pero tanto él como el resto de la Orden lo apoyaba, aún con todo el miedo del mundo que tenían los Weasley, lo apoyaban. El día de la boda de Bill y Fleur, cuando los atacaron, y Harry sus amigos emprendieron su viaje, supo que allí comenzaba la batalla. Remus lo sabía bien, era la última oportunidad de vencer a Voldemort de una vez y para siempre. Y todo estaba en manos de un joven de diecisiete años. Joven si, pero con la valentía más grande que él jamás vio. Una valentía que él jamás tendría. Una valentía digna del Potter que era. Solo restaba esperar, y hacerle saber que todo el mundo lo protegería.

La noche del primero de mayo, estaba inquieto. Algo se aproximaba, lo sentía en el aire. Estaba en La Madriguera y al parecer, él no era el único que lo percibía. Los Weasley estaban igual. Inquietos, como si el final estuviese cerca, palpable, más que nunca. Ninguno durmió aquella noche, las noticias llegarían de un momento al otro. Kingsley se dio una vuelta en la madrugada, informando que las cosas en Hogwarts habían llegado al límite. Sí, Remus lo supo. Al día siguiente, 2 de mayo, cambiaría todo. Y así fue.

La batalla fue cruenta. Y peor de lo que temió. Muchos Mortífagos murieron, como así también Voldemort, esta vez definitivamente. La vida es un ciclo y todo lo que empieza debe terminar. El Innombrable acabó con la vida de James y Lily, y ahora, Harry destruyendo los Horrocruxes, había terminado con la suya. Solo un empujón. La avaricia y la soberbia de Tom Riddle fue lo que acabó finalmente con su existencia. Pero no todas eran buenas noticias, no. Los Weasley habían perdido un hijo. Hogwarts sufrió la muerte varios de sus estudiantes, y el mundo mágico perdió más de cincuenta magos y brujas que habían luchado, por un mundo mejor.

* * *

><p><strong>VIVIR<strong>

* * *

><p>Cual Ave Fénix, la comunidad mágica había resurgido de las cenizas. Estaban felices. O casi, muchas personas no pudieron recuperarse de sus pérdidas de familiares y amigos. Sin embargo, todos luchaban por salir adelante, porque ahora sí, por delante solo había esperanza y vida. Así, entre mezcla de una alegría sin límites y algo de tristeza, transcurrieron algunos años.<p>

Aquella mañana, y con algo de esfuerzo, tomó su varita y encendió el fuego de la chimenea que había en su humilde casa. Hacía mucho frío. Cojeando, se levantó y se puso su túnica y capa encima. La noche anterior había habido luna llena y puede que el mundo ahora fuera un lugar más agradable, pero sus transformaciones seguían siendo espantosas, y peor aún…solitarias. Ni perro, ni ciervo, ni mucho menos rata. En esos plelunios, solo había lobo. Se preparó un chocolate caliente y lo bebió. Nunca le sabió más exquisito. Se recostó a dormir, necesitaba recuperar energías.

Cuando abrió los ojos, el fuego seguía crepitando y su casa estaba cálida. Afuera comenzaba a atardecer. Se desperezó en la cama, sintiendo como sus músculos se estiraban. Se sentía mejor, definitamente dormir y el chocolate caliente lo habían revitalizado, al menos un poco, lo suficiente como para estar de pie y caminar. Estaba en su cocina, cuando unos golpes en la puerta captaron su atención. Se acercó allí y espió por la ventana. Sonrió al ver quien era.

—Harry —dijo, visiblemente alegre —Ven pasa. Hace frío.

—Remus ¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó Harry —Anoche…

—Si, fue luna llena. Estoy mejor y ahora más, gracias. No esperaba verte por aquí.

—Es que tenía que darte una noticia. Anoche lo hice oficial en la Madriguera y como, obviamente, no pudiste estar, vine. Mereces saber esta noticia.

—¿De que hablas, Harry?

—Me caso —respondió esbozando una sonrisa que no le cabía en el rostro. Lupin abrió los ojos sorprendido, luego lo abrazó.

—¿De veras? ¡Merlín, Harry! ¡Que alegría! ¿En serio?

—En serio.

—¡Es increíble!¡Que lindo! Te felicito, te felicito de veras. Parece que fue ayer, que James nos dijo a Sirius y a mí que ibas a nacer, y ahora te casas, realmente es increíble.

—Bueno…. —comenzó a hablar poniéndose algo colorado. —Eso también va a pasar —dijo sonriéndole a su antiguo profesor —seré papá, también.

Los ojos color miel de Lupin, no podían expresar más sentimientos en sí. Lo miró a Harry como obnubilado y volvió a abrazarlo, esta vez más cálidamente… casi paternal.

—Ahora si me has dejado mudo, Harry. En serio, estoy muy feliz, y me alegro mucho. Por favor, extiéndele mis felicitaciones a Ginny, debe estar demasiado feliz.

—Y eso es poco, está maravillada ¡Gracias! En serio, gracias. Estoy nervioso. Tengo miedo. ¡Voy a ser padre! Es decir, ¿yo padre? Remus, ¿Es normal? Los miedos, la incertidumbre… —preguntó el joven, mirando a aquel hombre.

—¡Harry, claro que es normal! ¿O crees que tu padre tomó su paternidad como si fuera lo más común del mundo? Estaba nervioso, inseguro, con miedos. Sirius solía burlarse y le decía que iba a explotar como un escroguto sino se calmaba. Pero hacia el final del embarazo de Lily, resultó que fue Canuto el que no podía esperar más a que nacieras. Estoy seguro que si James, hubiese tenido la oportunidad, como debió haber sido, hubiese sido un excelente padre, más de lo que fue y eso es decir mucho —cierta melancolía podía notarsele en la voz —lo llevas en la sangre, Harry, serás un gran, gran padre. Ya lo verás.

Harry se quedó a cenar con él aquella noche. Cierto era que no tenía el lugar que Sirius ocupó alguna vez, sin embargo, el cariño del joven por Lupin era innegable y nunca terminaría de agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por él. Desde enseñarle a conjurar un Patronus hasta pelear junto a él, en aquella, cada vez más lejana batalla de Hogwarts, pero por lejana no significaba, olvidada.

Horas más tarde, cuando se quedó solo, volvió a tumbarse en la cama. Podría catalogar aquella visita como una de las más lindas de su vida. Harry sería padre. Su mente más procesaba esa información, más feliz se sentía. Imaginaba que desde algún lugar, fuese donde fuese, sus amigos, incluyendo a Lily, estarían celebrando aquella noticia. A él le hubiese gustado ser padre, sin dudas. Amaba a los niños, siempre había tenido cierta afinidad con ellos. Pero estaba claro para él, que no sucedería jamás. Pero siempre podría tener al pequeño bebé de Harry y malcriarlo, como debió haberlo hecho con él. Sí, Remus Lupin. estaba seguro que el futuro Potter terminaría de llenar ese espacio que aún le faltaba a su vida.

El tiempo pasó inexorable. Podía ver como día a día el vientre de Ginny crecía cada vez más. Y no solo él estaba encantado. Molly y Arthur, contaban los días para la llegada de su próximo nieto. Bill y Fleur ya le habían dado dos preciosas niñas, pero quien sería madre ahora era Ginny, su única hija, la pequeña Weasley que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había convertido en una mujer. Había dos opciones, o el tiempo pasaba muy rápido, o sus percepciones cambiaban acorde a su edad. Remus se encontró sonriendo, para su sorpresa, más de una vez mientras imaginaba que en poco tiempo habría en el mundo un nuevo Potter, y todo eso sucedía cuando él aún recordaba al James de once años que se presentó en el Expreso de Hogwarts, tanto, tanto tiempo atrás.

Ese otoño, una tarde lluviosa del mes de noviembre, una lechuza golpeó su ventana. Acercándose a ella, le abrió permitiéndole al ave ingresar. Desató la carta que llevaba en la pata y la leyó. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. El pequeño había nacido, le alegró de sobremanera el nombre que recibió ese bebé: James Sirius. Un nombre sencillo pero que a la vez significaba tanto y no solo para Harry. Esa noche estaba, por desgracia, imposibilitado para visitarlos pero lo haría en cuanto pudiera. Además, seguro la nueva familia necesitaba su momento a solas y él, aunque hubiese podido ir, no los hubiera molestado con su presencia.

Pero en las semanas subsiguientes lo hizo. James Sirius era un bebé que a simple vista, parecia algo inquieto. Harry le había comentado que no le resultaba extraño, dado que por alguna razón, el nombre del recién nacido, parecía tener la influencia del James y Sirius originales. ¿Cómo sería cuando creciera? Eso solo el tiempo lo sabía. Por ahora, ambos padres no hacían más que mirar al pequeño por horas, como si de un momento al otro fuera a desaparecer.

Las visitas a la casa de Harry, no eran solo de su parte. Hermione, como madrina del pequeño James Sirius, solía ir frecuentemente, por no decir todos los días, luego de salir del Ministerio. Y no eran pocas las ocasiones en las que se encontraron allí. Así comenzó todo, casualmente.

Para Harry, y sobre todo para Ginny no pasaban desapercibidas, esas sutilísimas pero evidentes miradas del uno para el otro. Cuando los domingos, se reunían todos en la Madriguera no era raro que se quedaran conversando por horas, de cualquier cosa. Temas que iban desde libros hasta algunas cosas que sucedían en el Ministerio. Sumergidos en su mundo, casi ni se percataban que alrededor de ellos, más de una sonrisa en diferentes rostros se dibujaba al verlos así.

Fue una noche que una alarma sonó en su cabeza, en la de él. Se encontró pensando en aquella joven mujer, antes niña, y en lo linda que se había visto aquella tarde. Lupin, se sentó de golpe en la cama. Eso no estaba bien, no, no lo estaba. ¿Por qué rayos había pensando que se veía linda? La respuesta era obvia, sí. Ella era linda, pero eso no implicaba que él se advirtiera aquello. Es decir, era incomprensible que él creyera aquello. Debía ver a Hermione, como lo que era: su antigua alumna. O como veía a Harry, como un hijo. Después de todo, en más de una ocasión desde que la conoció, le había brindado más consejos en tono paternal que como profesor. Tal vez, pasaran demasiado tiempo juntos. Tal vez, estaba volviéndose viejo, y como Sirius alguna vez, empezaba a sentir debilidad por las jovencitas. Pero aquello no tenía sentido tampoco. Él no era así, jamás se fijaría en una mujer, tuviera veintitantos, treinta o cuarenta, con ojos lujuriosos. No estaba en su naturaleza. Decidió apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, solo había pensado en lo linda que era Hermione, simplemente porque lo era, pero nada más. _Nada más_. De todas formas, optó por tomar distancia. Puede que fuera lo más prudente.

En lo que a Hermione respectaba, también estaba confundida. Siempre había tenido las cosas muy claras en su vida. Estudiar, ayudar a Harry, volver a estudiar, trabajar y embelesarse con James Sirius. Todo ordenado y fríamente coordinado.  
>Que algo no andaba del todo bien, se dio cuenta una tarde leyendo un libro. Era sobre mitología romana. Romulo, la loba y Remo… <em>Remus<em>. De pronto los ojos, si bien seguían fijos en el libro no miraban las letras allí impresas. Su mente viajó, sin su consentimiento, a un lugar donde su ex-profesor estaba. Pero él no estaba solo, a su lado se encontraba ella, en sus brazos. Así, simplemente juntos, sin hablar sin nada. Disfrutando la mera compañía del uno con el otro. Hermione salió de su ensoñación, con rapidez. No, eso no era normal. Su cerebro acababa de hacerle una mala jugada y eso la molestó ¿Por qué había imaginado eso? Hermione maldijo en silencio. Pocas cosas odiaba ella, y una de esas cosas era no encontrar las respuestas a sus preguntas. Ella, una sabelotodo asumida como tal, no admitía no tener una respuesta a su pregunta. Era más de medianoche cuando se acostó. Para su suerte, se quedó dormida al instante.  
>Despertó con los primeros rayos del sol, y recordaba a la perfección un sueño que había tenido. Hermione se rehusaba a aquello que en su corazón, pero no en su cabeza, empezaba a tomar forma y casi podía sospechar que era, pero no, no podía ser real. Tomaría distancia, si, era lo mejor y lo más sensato, tomar distancia.<p>

Error, gran error. Luchar contra las cartas del destino, es en vano. La distancia, que ambos supuestamente iban a tomar el uno del otro fue un fiasco. Los primeros días en que se encontraron, fue un éxito. No se hablaban más que lo justo y necesario. Remus pasaba gran parte de esos momentos hablando con los señores Weasley y Hermione lo hacía con Harry y Ginny. Las semanas siguientes, esos meros saludos fueron convirtiéndose en nuevas pláticas sobre libros. Sencillas, un intercambio de opiniones y nada más. Pasados unos meses, a los libros, se les sumaron nuevamente, las nuevas y beneficiosas leyes sobre el Ministerio y luego alguna que otra anécdota que hacía reir a ambos. De lo siguiente que fueron concientes fue que una mañana, Hermione estaba en la pequeña casa de él, cuidándolo tras una trasformación particularmente dolorosa. Tímida, le dio una posión contra dolores que había comprado, prometiéndole que conseguiría si o sí, la _Matalobos _para el mes siguiente, así tuviera que ahorrar unos cuantos Galleons para conseguirla. Él se rehusó a que ella hiciera eso. Ella insistió diciéndole que no le importaba, privarse de algunos placeres con tal de ayudarlo. Él volvió a negarse, suficiente había hecho ya, comprándole esa poción para su malherido cuerpo. Ella insistió. El se negó. Ella lo silenció con un beso. Discución terminada. Los minutos siguientes, se dedicaron a aquel sopresivo, pero esperado gesto. Recostado como estaba en la cama, tras su transformación, levantó un brazo llevando su mano al rostro de Hermione, que se inclinaba sobre él. Era dulce, suave y delicada. Sentía como con ternura, acariciaba su cabello. Se separaron sin decir nada. Buscando aire y algo coherente para decir. Ninguno encontró las palabras adecuadas. Simplemente se miraron. En sus ojos, en la mirada de ambos allí estaban las palabras que no salían de sus bocas y las respuestas a las preguntas que ninguno se atrevía a contestar. Volvieron a besarse, esta vez fue él, quien lo inició. Era un beso tan o más cargado de amor que el anterior.

* * *

><p><strong>NACER<strong>

* * *

><p>Tenía entre sus brazos al ser humano más pequeño y tierno que jamás hubiese visto. Lo miraba y no lo creía. Era sencillamente la maravilla más preciosa que hubiese pisado la tierra. O al menos para él. Sí, Remus sonrió. Todo era producto de su reciente paternidad. Era imposible ser objetivo si sostenía entre los brazos a aquel bebé… <em>su<em> bebé. Si, porque contra todos sus pronósticos se había convertido en padre, y de una linda niña. Allegra Lupin. Nunca un nombre mejor elegido, porque ella lo había alegrado desde el momento en que supo que vendría. Allegra lo alegraba y la indisimulable sonrisa en su rostro era la prueba más feaciente. Miró a su esposa al lado. Le sonrió, aunque ella no pudiera verlo porque estaba dormida. Depositó un beso en su mejilla, y la observó con los ojos destellando amor. Había tanta cosas por las cual vivir ahora. Tantas cosas por las cuales sonreir. Era como un juego de palabras, vivir por aquella pequeña vida que tenía en sus brazos. Vivir por y para ella, porque Allegra había llegado al mundo cuando él no lo hubiese esperado jamás, iluminando todo a su alrededor. La miraba embobado, amando con toda la fuerza del corazón a esa pequeña. Y a su mamá, claro. Porque Allegra no estaría allí, sino hubiese sido por ella. Sino hubiese sido por Hermione, que llenó su vacío corazón, con un amor que Remus pensó que ninguna mujer experimentaría por él. Ni él por ella, claro.  
>Volvió a sonreir, creía que esa sonrisa no se le iría nunca del rostro y probablemente así fuera. Una de las mujeres de su vida, dormía en una cama a su lado, la otra sobre él. Nada podía ser más perfecto.<p>

El ciclo de la vida estipula que uno primero nace y después muere. Pero ese no era su caso. Desde la partida de Sirius, él murió junto a su último amigo, revivió con la llegada de Hermione a su vida y nació junto a su hija. El ciclo inverso. Tal vez la biología debería reconsiderarse, no siempre uno nace, crece y muere, o al menos no en el sentido literal. La vida, es una rueda, ya bien lo sabía Remus y todo, tarde o temprano vuelve a su punto de inicio. Él había nacido un 10 de marzo, y esa misma fecha, pero algunas décadas después, era su hija la que acababa de hacerlo. Morir, vivir y nacer. No muchas personas eran capaces de experimentar eso. Pero Remus Lupin fue uno de esos afortunados, porque la vida, a veces, no es tan injusta como creemos, y nos da la posibilidad de nacer, cuando creemos morir.


End file.
